Down to the River
thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #24Down to the River ("Runter zum Fluss") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios und der erste Teil der River-Trilogie von Rick Veitch. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' August 1989 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #24 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Rick Veitch *'Text': Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Quick and the Dead" *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''The River'', Part 2: "River Hymn" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Unten am FlussTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Splinter *Bloodsucker *Chet (in Rückblick) *Utroms (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|180px|Es begann an einem Sommertag...Eines Tages hält Splinter mit seinen Söhnen am Ufer des Connecticut Rivers nahe der Jones-Farm in Massachusetts eine meditative Übung ab, in welcher er ihnen geistige Bilder und Eindrücke in ihre Gedanken zu senden versucht. Jedoch spürt Splinter, dessen Psyche sich mit seinen Söhnen verbunden hat, immer wieder, dass sie mit ihrem Herzen gar nicht bei der Sache sind; die Ursache - einen Angstkomplex - sieht er mit den Ereignissen jenes Tages verknüpft, an dem er und seine Söhne von gewöhnlichen Tieren in Mutanten verwandelt wurden.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 Er bringt sie dazu, weiter bei der Übung mitzumachen, bis die Hitze des Sommertages und die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut zu fordern beginnen, und so beschließt er seiner Söhne Wohl willen, die Übung für heute abzuschließen. thumb|180px|left|Drang zum GruppenzwangSplinter beendet die Übung mit einer Verbeugung zu seinen Söhnen, von denen drei die Geste respektvoll erwidern. Der vierte, Raphael, aber hat keine Lust, sich weiter mit steifer Förmlichkeit und Zeremoniell abzugeben, und geht spontan zum Schwimmen. Dieses Verhalten nutzt Splinter, um seinen Söhnen seinen Punkt klarzumachen - dass sie noch nicht reif genug seien, um die höheren Künste des Ninjutsu zu erlernen. Wütend über diesen Vorwurf beschließen Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo, ihrem impulsiven Bruder wegen seines selbstgefälligen Verhaltens eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen... genau wie es Splinter insgeheim beabsichtigt hat. thumb|240px|Man kann's auch übertreibenDie drei jungen Turtles finden Raphael nach einer Weile auf einem alten Baum, der über dem Fluss aufragt, und machen ihrem Frust und ihrer Wut ihm gegenüber lautstark Luft. Inmitten dieser Schimpfkanonande aber bricht plötzlich der Ast, auf dem Raphael steht, und Raphael stürzt hinunter und verschwindet unter der Wasseroberfläche. Seine besorgten Brüder tauchen ihm auf der Stelle hinterher und folgen seine Spur zu einer Unterwasserhöhle - nur um ihm dort auf dem Leim zu gehen, als er sich von einem Sims oberhalb des Höhleneingangs auf sie hinunterwirft und ihre Gesichter in den Schlamm des Flussgrundes drückt. thumb|left|240px|"Was wäre, wenn...?"Natürlich sind die drei reingelegten Brüder nicht sehr begeistert von diesem Scherz und tauchen mit Knüppeln in der Hand aus dem Fluss auf, um die Lektion richtig sitzen zu lassen, als Raphael ihnen - jetzt ganz im Ernst - zeigt, was er gerade im Uferschlamm gefunden hat: Die Schalen von frisch geschlüpften Schildkröteneiern! Kurz darauf spüren sie, wie die Schildkrötenjungen im Flusswasser um ihre Füße herumschwimmen. Bei diesem Anblick werden die Turtles ein wenig träumerisch und denken darüber nach, wie ihr Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wären sie nicht zu Mutanten geworden. Gerade da entdeckt Raphael ein weiteres Schildkrötenbaby, das sich im Uferschlamm in seiner Schale verkrochen hat - und das mit gutem Grund: An der Bauchseite des Panzers hat sich nämlich ein Blutegel festgesaugt! thumb|240px|Eine Lektion mit EgelfaktorAngeekelt befreit Raphael seinen kleinen Verwandten von dem Parasiten und setzt ihn danach ins Wasser. Doch Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello haben sein Missfallen über den Egel klar und deutlich mitbekommen und beschließen, dies für den noch ausstehenden Denkzettel auszunutzen. So greifen sie sich hämisch grinsend ihren Bruder, setzen ihm den Egel an die Fußsohle und stoßen ihn ins Wasser. Raphael zieht sich missgestimmt wieder aus dem Fluss und will seine schlechte Laune am Egel auslassen, doch da dieser nichts für seine Natur kann, lässt Raphael ihn einfach im Uferschlamm zurück und jagt stattdessen seinen flüchtigen Brüdern hinterher. thumb|left|180px|Eine Vision des SchreckensIm Anschluss bitten die Turtles ihren Meister, die Übung noch einmal mit ihnen zu wiederholen, und Splinter gibt ihnen seine Zustimmung. Gleich am nächsten Morgen stellen sie sich wieder am Fluss auf; Splinter nimmt erneut mentalen Kontakt mit den Seelen seiner Söhne auf und lässt ihr geistiges Auge dem Verlauf des Flusses von seinen Quellen bis zum Meer folgen. Doch inmitten dieser Übung spürt er, dass mit Raphael irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist; und dann wird er plötzlich einer fremden Präsenz gewahr, die mit einer unvorstellbaren Grausamkeit und Bosheit im Fluss auf Jagd geht. Diese Vision schreckt Splinter ungewollt aus seiner Trance auf, und durch diesen plötzlichen Abriss ihrer mentalen Verbindung verliert Raphael das Bewusstsein und kippt zu Boden. thumb|180px|Der Jäger und seine HetzerSpäter versuchen Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo sich beim schmollenden Raphael für ihren unangemessenen Streich am Vortag zu entschuldigen, als sie eine große Schnappschildkröte im Flusswasser schwimmen sehen. Da aber fällt plötzlich etwas Größeres über das Tier her; die Turtles sind für einen Moment überrascht, nehmen dann aber augenblicklich die Jagd auf den Angreifer auf. Sie verfolgen das überraschend schnelle und agile Wesen - welches sich als ein ungewöhnlich riesiger Blutegel entpuppt - zu einer kleinen Höhle am Flussufer. Um die Kreatur dort festzusetzen, verstopft Raphael das Eingangsloch kurzerhand mit seinem Rückenpanzer und schickt seine Brüder zur Farm zurück, um Splinter und ihre Waffen zu holen, während er an Ort und Stelle ausharrt. thumb|left|180px|Ein tödlicher BekannterAls die Turtles aber wenig später mit Splinter zurückkehren, hängt Raphael leblos mit seinem Rücken im Höhleneingang fest. Im Glauben, dies sei wieder ein schlechter Scherz, stupsen sie ihn an, doch Raphael ist tatsächlich ohnmächtig und fällt ihnen regungslos entgegen. Zu ihrem Schrecken müssen die Turtles feststellen, dass sich der Riesenegel an Raphaels Rückenpanzer festgesaugt hat - und es ist ihm nicht nur gelungen, ihrem Bruder durch die harte Schale das Blut aus den Adern zu saugen, sondern es sind ihm auch Arme und Beine gewachsen! Splinter erkennt in dieser Mutation das Wesen wieder, welches er in seiner Vision gesehen hat; doch bevor er seine Konzentration sammeln kann, um dem Wesen dieses Ungetüms auf die Spur zu kommen, zerhackt Leonardo das Ding mit seinem Katana in Stücke. Danach sammeln sie Raphael auf, der langsam wieder zu sich kommt, auf und schaffen ihn zurück zur Farm. thumb|180px|Eine beunruhigende VeränderungAm nächsten Morgen nimmt Splinter zum dritten Mal die Übung mit seinen Schülern auf, doch seltamerweise ist Raphael diesmal überhaupt nicht konzentriert. Stattdessen benimmt er sich plötzlich wie ein Kleinkind und jagt fröhlich einer Libelle hinterher, und später beim Essen klatscht er sein Gulasch in die Gesichter seiner Familie und lacht sich darüber kaputt. In den nächsten drei Tagen wird das Problem nicht kleiner, sondern verschärft sich sogar: Nach und nach verliert Raphael seine Ninja-Fähigkeiten, seine Intelligenz und Aggressivität und sogar an Größe und Gewicht, und alle Bemühungen seiner Familie, diesen Zustand zu beheben, bringen keinerlei Frucht. Erst als Raphael sich mehr und mehr wie ein Baby zu benehmen beginnt, teilt Splinter seinen Söhnen, April und Casey mit, was er die ganze Zeit insgeheim befürchtet hat: Der Riesengel hat mit seiner Blutsaugerei Raphael die Substanz, welches seine Mutantenform erzeugt und bis heute aufrecht erhalten hat, aus dem Körper gesogen und damit sowohl seine eigene Verwandlung als auch Raphaels zunehmende Regression in sein ursprüngliches tierisches Selbst veursacht. Um eine Heilung für diesen Umstand zu finden, ordnet er sofort an, zu dem Ort zurückzukehren, wo Leonardo den Egel zerstückelt hat, und die Überreste des Ungeheuers zu bergen. thumb|left|200px|Meet Bloodsucker!Die Freunde kehren umgehend zu der besagten Stelle zurück und suchen sie ab, jedoch vergebens, und die Nacht beginnt bereits anzubrechen. Als sie darüber nachdenken, was sie nun tun sollen - besonders da neues Mutagen ja nicht mehr zu haben ist''TMNT'' Vol.1 #7 -, werden sie plötzlich von einem Wildhüter in einem Boot und mit einer Taschenlampe überrascht, der sie anherrscht, dass sie sich nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit nicht in einem Wildreservat aufhalten dürfen. Raphael, der inzwischen geistig total zu einer gewöhnlichen Schildkröte verkommen ist, reißt sich aus Aprils Armen los und schwimmt zu dem Wildhüter hin. Dieser zeigt sich überrascht, aber auch seltsam erfreut über dessen Erscheinen und ergreift diesen am Vorderfuß. Erst als Raphael nach einem schmerzvollen Wimmern entkräftet aus dem Griff des Mannes ins Wasser fällt und der Wildhüter seinen Kopf hebt, bietet sich den Freunden ein Bild des Grauens - nämlich das des Riesenegels, der sich nicht nur von Leonardos Schwerthieben wieder regeneriert, sondern inzwischen auch menschliche Gestalt und Intelligenz angenommen hat! thumb|180px|Der Abschied der JägerLeonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello versuchen sich sofort den Mutanten zu greifen, doch dieser entwischt ihnen, und im Schilf in der Nähe findet Casey die Leiche des richtigen Wildhüters, der seiner Uniform und seines Blutes beraubt wurde. Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello, denen nun bewusst ist, welche gravierenden Folgen ihr so unschuldig erscheinender Streich nun für ihren Bruder und die Menschheit genommen hat, treffen ohne irgendwelche Worte untereinander zu verlieren den Entschluss, das Monster (welches Splinter "Bloodsucker" getauft hat) zurückzuholen und einen Weg zu finden, Raphael wieder zu heilen. Während April und Casey mit Splinter wieder zur Farm zurückkehren sollen, um Caseys Chevy und dessen Kampfausrüstung zu holen und ihnen dann nachzufolgen, verabschieden sich die drei Turtles an Ort und Stelle von ihrem Meister und ihren besten Freunden und schwimmen den Flusslauf und der Spur des Monsters, welches sie erschaffen haben, nach, während Raphael in der Obhut von April und Casey zurückbleibt. Bilder-Galerie Mir v1 24 04.jpg Mir v1 24 05.jpg Mir v1 24 06.jpg Mir v1 24 08.jpg Mir v1 24 11.jpg Mir v1 24 16.jpg Mir v1 24 17.jpg Mir v1 24 23.jpg Mir_v1_24_26.jpg Mir v1 24 27.jpg Mir v1 24 28.jpg Mir v1 24 29.jpg Mir v1 24 30.jpg Mir v1 24 31.jpg Mir v1 24 33.jpg Mir v1 24 34.jpg Mir v1 24 36.jpg Mir v1 24 37.jpg Mir v1 24 38.jpg Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Collected Books, Vol.6'' (1991) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Rick Veitch